Garen
Garen passiv seines |hp}} jede Halbsekunde| seines |hp}} alle 5 Sekunden}} |leveling = |description2 = Diese Regeneration wird für 7 Sekunden unterbrochen, wenn Garen durch , oder Schaden erleidet oder von einer gegnerischen Fähigkeit getroffen wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Garen befreit sich selbst von allen derzeitigen und erhält für einige Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Des Weiteren verursacht sein nächster , innerhalb von Sekunden |normal}} und sein Ziel für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Entscheidender Schlag . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Der Bonus-Schaden selber interagiert nicht mit kritischen Treffern. ** Der Bonus-Schaden wendet an. ** Der Bonus-Schaden kann Strukturen Schaden zufügen. * Entscheidender Schlag wird auch entfernen, wenn diese untrennbar mit der kombiniert ist. ** Die von wird beispielsweise entfernt, während die von nicht entfernt wird. ** Entscheidender Schlag entfernt zwar die von , nicht jedoch die Schadensverringerung. * Entscheidender Schlag verhindert nicht, dass Garen nach Aktivierung erneut wird. ** , die in einem Gebiet wirken (wie u.a. ) wenden die Verlangsamung die ganze Zeit an, wodurch Garen verlangsamt wird, wenn er sich im Wirkungsbereich solcher Fähigkeiten aufhält. * Sowohl als auch interagieren merkwürdig mit Entscheidender Schlag. ** wird mitten in Garens Animation aktiviert und trifft niemals Kritisch (auch nicht bei 100 % kritischer Trefferchance). ** Die Reichweitenerhöhung durch wird nicht auf Entscheidender Schlag angewendet und der Schaden wird angewendet, bevor die Animation beginnt. |yvideo = Garen-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Garen erhält permanent zusätzliche Rüstung}}|armor}} und zusätzliche Magieresistenz}}|mr}} jedes Mal, wenn er eine Einheit tötet. Dies ist bei 30 zusätzlichen Resistenzen und 120 getöteten Einheiten gedeckelt. |leveling = |description2 = Garen reduziert eingehenden Schaden für einige Sekunden um 30 %. Für die ersten Sekunden erhält er außerdem einen für |hp}} und 60 % |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und zählen nicht. |yvideo = Garen-W }} }} Garen dreht sich für 3 Sekunden rasend schnell und schwingt dabei sein Schwert um sich herum. Dabei dreht er sich 7 (plus 1 pro |as}}) mal, wobei jede Drehung |normal}} an nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = (+ ) % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}|Erhöhter Schaden| (+ ) % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Während Garen sich dreht, ist er und . |leveling2 = |description3 = Richten verursacht 25 % zusätzlichen Schaden am nächsten Gegner. Diese Fähigkeit kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} . |leveling3 = |description4 = Bei getroffenen , die 6 mal getroffen wurden, wird die |armor}} für 6 Sekunden um 25 % verringert. Treffer nach dem 6. erneuern die Dauer dieser Beeinträchtigung. |leveling4 = |description5 = Nach 1 Sekunden kann Garen diese Fähigkeit reaktivieren, um die Fähigkeit vorzeitig zu beenden. Dabei wird die um die restliche Dauer verringert. |leveling5 = }}| aus. * verhindert eine vorzeitige Deaktivierung der Fähigkeit. * Jede Drehung verursacht den Schaden gleichzeitig an allen nahen Gegnern in Reichweite, sobald die Umdrehung komplett ist. |yvideo = Garen-E }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Garen erhält für 1 Sekunde auf den gewählten und verursacht nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung |true}}. |leveling = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp)}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird, wird die Fähigkeit abgebrochen, aber nicht auf Abklingzeit gesetzt. * Garen kann während der Ausführungszeit , ohne die Fähigkeit zu unterbrechen. |yvideo = Garen-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * : ** Bonusresistenzen pro Tötung werden auf erhöht. *** Anzahl an Tötungen, die für den Maximalwert benötigt werden, sind somit auf 60 verringert. ; : * : ** Bonusresistenzen pro Tötung werden auf erhöht. *** Anzahl an Tötungen, die für den Maximalwert benötigt werden, sind somit auf 60 verringert. cs:Garen en:Garen es:Garen fr:Garen pl:Garen pt-br:Garen ru:Гарен zh:盖伦 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Als stolzer und edler Soldat kämpft Garen an der Spitze der Furchtlosen Vorhut. Bei seinen Kameraden beliebt und von seinen Gegnern respektiert ist er nicht zuletzt auch ein Nachfahre der namhaften Kronwacht-Familie, die Demacia und die Ideale Demacias verteidigt. Ausgestattet mit magieresistenter Rüstung und einem mächtigen Breitschwert stellt sich Garen auf dem Schlachtfeld in einem regelrechten Wirbel aus rechtschaffenem Stahl gegen Magier und Zaubermeister. Die Macht von Demacia Garen und seine jüngere Schwester Lux wurden in die vornehme Familie Kronwacht hineingeboren. Von Kindesbeinen an wusste Garen, dass man von ihm erwartete, den Thron Demacias mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Sein Vater Pieter war ein hochdekorierter Militäroffizier. Seine Tante Tianna hingegen war Schwert-Hauptmann in der elitären Furchtlosen Vorhut – und beide genossen große Anerkennung und Respekt von König Jarvan III. Man ging davon aus, dass Garen irgendwann dem Sohn des Königs auf die gleiche Weise dienen würde. Das Königreich Demacia hatte sich aus der Asche der Runenkriege erhoben und die Jahrhunderte danach waren geprägt von weiteren Konflikten und Querelen. Als Garen und Lux noch jung waren, erzählte ein Onkel von Garen – ein Elite-Waldläufer der Ritter Demacias – ihnen seine Geschichten, wie er sich vor die Mauern des Königreichs hinauswagte, um dessen Völker vor den Gefahren der Welt da draußen zu beschützen. Er warnte sie, dass irgendetwas eines Tages diese Zeit des relativen Friedens zweifellos beenden würde … vielleicht abtrünnige Magier, Kreaturen aus der Heulenden Schlucht oder andere, unvorstellbare Schrecken, die noch auf sie zukommen würden. Wie um diese Ängste zu unterstreichen, wurde ihr Onkel im Einsatz noch vor Garens elftem Geburtstag von einem Magier getötet. Garen sah den Schmerz, den dies seiner Familie zufügte, und die Furcht in den Augen seiner jüngeren Schwester. In dem Moment wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass Magie die vordringlichste und größte Gefahr war, der Demacia sich gegenübersah. Er schwor, sie niemals innerhalb der Grenzmauern zuzulassen. Das Königreich konnte nur geschützt werde, indem alle den Gründungsidealen folgten und ihren unerschütterlichen Stolz an den Tag legten. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren verließ Garen seine Kronwacht-Heimat in Hochsilbersee und schrieb sich beim Militär ein. Als Knappe verbrachte er seine Tage und Nächte mit Ausbildung und Kriegsstudien. Er stählte seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu einer Waffe, die so stark und wahrhaftig war wie demacianischer Stahl. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begegnete er zum ersten Mal dem jungen Jarvan IV. – dem Prinzen, dem er eines Tages dienen würde, wenn dieser König war. Er war einer der anderen Rekruten und die beiden wurden unzertrennlich. In den folgenden Jahren verdiente Garen sich seinen Platz im Schildwall als Krieger Demacias und erlangte schnell einen furchterregenden Ruf auf dem Schlachtfeld. Als er achtzehn wurde, hatte er bereits ehrenvoll in Feldzügen entlang der Grenzen Freljords gedient, eine Schlüsselrolle dabei gespielt, den stillen Wald von stinkenden Kultisten zu säubern, und an der Seite der tapferen Verteidiger von Weißfels gekämpft. König Jarvan III. berief Garens Bataillon höchstpersönlich zurück zur großartigen Stadt Demacia und ehrte alle vor dem gesamten königlichen Hofstaat in den Hallen des Mutes. Tianna Kronwacht, die vor Kurzem zum Hochmarschall ernannt worden war, stellte besonders ihren Neffen heraus und empfahl ihn für die notwendigen Prüfungen zur Aufnahme in die Ränge der Furchtlosen Vorhut. Garen kehrte nach Hause zurück, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Er wurde wärmstens von Lux, seinen Eltern und auch von den einfachen Leuten, die auf dem Anwesen seiner Familie lebten, empfangen. Obwohl er erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm, dass seine Schwester zu einer intelligenten, tüchtigen jungen Frau herangewachsen war, hatte sich etwas an ihr verändert. Er hatte es bei seinen früheren Besuchen schon bemerkt, doch jetzt kämpfte Garen mit dem bohrenden Verdacht, dass Lux über magische Kräfte verfügte … doch er ließ nie zu, dass der Gedanke ihn allzu lange beschäftigte. Die Vorstellung, dass eine Angehörige der Kronwacht über die gleichen verbotenen Kräften verfügte, die für den Tod ihres Onkels verantwortlich gewesen waren, war zu schrecklich, um sich näher mit ihr zu befassen. Wie von selbst hatte Garen sich durch Mut und Geschick seinen Platz in der Vorhut verdient. Unter den Blicken seiner stolzen Familie und seines guten Freunds, des Prinzen, legte er seinen Eid vor dem Thron ab. Lux und ihre Mutter verbrachten viel Zeit in der Hauptstadt, weil sie sowohl in Diensten des Königs als auch des bescheidenen Ordens der Illuminatoren standen – doch Garen versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich von ihnen fernzuhalten. Obwohl er seine Schwester über alles liebte, fiel es einem winzigen Teil von ihm schwer, ihr nahe zu stehen. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er gezwungenermaßen tun müsste, sollte sein Verdacht sich bestätigen. Stattdessen stürzte er sich in seine neuen Pflichten. Er kämpfte und trainierte doppelt so hart wie zuvor. Als der neue Schwert-Hauptmann der Furchtlosen Vorhut im Kampf fiel, wurde Garen von seinen Kriegerkameraden für das Kommando vorgeschlagen und es gab keine Gegenstimmen. Bis heute verteidigt er entschlossen sein Heimatland gegen alle Feinde. Er ist weit mehr als nur der überragende Soldat Demacias; er verkörpert all die größten und edelsten Ideale, auf denen es gegründet wurde. Alte Geschichte . Die Infanteristen, die bei diesem Ereignis Zeuge waren (und überlebten) beschrieben den Kampf so, als hätten die beiden einen tödlichen Walzer getanzt, der von einer Symphonie klirrender Klingen begleitet wurde. Garen, der Stolz des demacianischen Militärs und der Anführer der Furchtlosen Vorhut, kehrte zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere atemlos aus einem Kampf zurück, auch wenn einige munkeln mögen, dass dies andere Gründe als pure Erschöpfung hatte. Die Glaubhaftigkeit dieser Gerüchte wurde immer wieder neu untermauert, als Garen darauf hin jede Gelegenheit nutzte, der unheimlichen Klinge erneut entgegen zu treten. Als Paradigma der demacianischen Ethik unterstützte Garen niemals solche Behauptungen, denn er wusste, andere könnten es nicht verstehen. Schon das Verfolgen eines würdigen Gegners auf dem Schlachtfeld wäre für einen wahren Krieger ein Grund, sich jeden Morgen neu zu erheben. Doch die Verheißung eines solchen, zudem so wunderschönen und diametrisch entgegengesetzten, wäre eine Bestätigung für seine Existenz. , über Frontlinienstrategie}} }} Beziehungen * Es wird immer wieder impliziert (und spekuliert), dass und Gefühle für einander haben/hatten. Garen und Katarina ** Es gibt einige Zitate, die auch darauf hindeuten. Da die Zitate-Sektion im deutschen Lolwiki leider noch nicht vorhanden ist, verweise ich an dieser Stelle auf das englische Lolwiki: Hier. * ist der große Bruder von , der Familienname der beiden ist Kronwacht. ** Er respektiert und liebt seine Schwester, fürchtet sich aber davor, dass sie vielleicht magische Fähigkeiten hat. ** Wie der Familienname impliziert ist, dienen sie der Krone. * ist ein Kindheitsfreund von . * und sind alte Freunde aus der Zeit, in welcher der Schild von Valoran dem demacianischen Militär diente. ** Garen war sauer auf Taric, weil dieser in seinen Augen sein kämpferisches Talent außerhalb der Armee verschwendete, aber er glaubt immer noch an ihn. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Stahllegion-Garen Screenshots.jpg|Stahllegion-Garen Garen Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Garen & Skins (Optische Überarbeitung) Abtrünniger Admiral Garen Screenshots.jpg|Abtrünniger Admiral Garen Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade benutzt. ; : * Dieser Skin ist möglicherweise inspiriert worden durch aus von . ; : * Diesen Skin konnte man vom 21. März 2014 bis zum 01. August 2018 kostenlos erhalten, indem man Riots offiziellem Twitteraccount folgte. ** Sollte man Garen da noch nicht besitzen, erhielt man diesen kostenlos zum Skin dazu. * Dies war einer der drei Skins, die man erhalten konnte, wenn man den Social-Media-Kanälen von League of Legends und/oder Riot Games folgte. Die anderen beiden waren: ** ** *** Im Gegensatz zu diesen beiden ist der Garen-Skin nach dem 1. August im Shop erhältlich. * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Klasse aus dem Videospiel " ". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an traditionelle an. * Er basiert eventuell auf aus der Spieleserie und/oder auf aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an und die aus an. * Er ähnelt . ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an aus an. ** Er trägt ein . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an aus und an die aus an. * Sein ist eine Anlehnung an das intro. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er stellt Smoker aus dem Anime dar. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Er ähnelt aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Tanz lehnt vielleicht an das Video Dubstep Cat an. ** Er lehnt auch an den Tanz vom an. * Sein Splash-Art ist Teil eines größeren Bildes, in welchem er gegen kämpft. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Mondwende 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Die Magie erhebt sich Stehe hinter Sylas League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| Jahr des Imperators Skins-Trailer zur Mondwende 2017 – League of Legends| Gottkönig Darius & Gottkönig Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| Schlacht der Gottkönige Versus 2018 Animierter Trailer - League of Legends| Ursprung der Macht Trailer für Erzrivalen-Skins – League of Legends| Garen Katarina Cinematic - Pitch Reel| |-|Galerie= Garen Konzept.png|Garen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Garen Konzept 03.jpg|Garen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Garen Konzept 2.jpg|Garen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Garen Konzept 01.jpg|Garen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Darius vs Garen.png|Garen vs. Darius (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Garen Cinematic Promo.png|Garen Cinematic Promo (vom Riot-Künstler David Rapoza) Garen render 2.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen render.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Trailer model.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Expression Study 1.png|Garen Update Expression Study 1 Garen Expression Study 2.png|Garen Update Expression Study 2 Garen Konzept art.jpg|Garen Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Garen model.png|Garen Update Model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Garen Skelett Hinter den Kulissen.png|Garen Skelett Hinter den Kulissen Garen Skelett.png|Garen Skelett Garen Stahllegion- Konzept.jpg|Stahllegion-Garen Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Garen Figure model.jpg|Garen Figurine Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Garen Abtrünniger Admiral Konzept.jpg|Abtrünniger Admiral Garen Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Kopfgeldjäger-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Kopfgeldjäger Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Garen promo teaser.jpg|Garen Deadeye Promo Garen Kriegsherr model 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 02.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 03.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Garen LND Konzept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler James Zapata) Garen LND Konzept 02.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler James Zapata) Garen LND Konzept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 04.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 05.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 06.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 07.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Garen LND Konzept 08.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Garen LND Konzept 09.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Kampf der Götterkönige Promo 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Promo 1 Erzrivalen 2018 promo 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Promo 2 Kluft der Beschwörer Erzrivalen 2018 background.png|Kluft der Beschwörer Erzrivalen 2018 Background Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Timur Shevtsov) Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 02.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Timur Shevtsov) Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 03.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Grace Liu) Erzrivalen 2018 model 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Model (vom Riot-Künstler Grace Liu) Odyssee Willkommen An Bord 25.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen An Bord 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssee Willkommen An Bord 10.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen An Bord 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Garen Standard Garen S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Garen Garen Standard Garen S Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Garen Garen Blutroter Garen S Ch.jpg|Blutroter Garen Garen Wüstentruppen-Garen S Ch alt.jpg|1. Wüstentruppen-Garen Garen Wüstentruppen-Garen S Ch.jpg|2. Wüstentruppen-Garen Garen Kommando-Garen S Ch alt.jpg|1. Kommando-Garen Garen Kommando-Garen S Ch.jpg|2. Kommando-Garen Garen Schreckensritter Garen S Ch.jpg|Schreckensritter Garen Garen Rauer Garen S Ch.jpg|Rauer Garen }} |Trivia= Trivia * Garen wurde von Geeves designt. * Garens alter Tanz war N'Syncs Koreographie auf das Lied "Bye Bye Bye", sein neuer ist eine Referenz auf Johnny Bravos "Monkey Dance". * Entgegen landläufigen Glaubens ruft Garen nicht'' während der Ausführung von oder "Demacia", sondern manchmal bei der Aktivierung von . * Wenn Garen verwendet, erhält er im Englischen den Scherz-Buff "Garen is spinning to win" als Parodie auf die Phrase "spin to win". * Garen ist der erste Champion, dessen EP-Preis zweimal reduziert worden ist. Andere Champions sind und . * Nach seinem visuellen Update ist Garen der Champion mit der höchsten Anzahl von Witzen (sechs Witze). * Garen ist einer der wenigen Champions, bei denen keine ihrer Fähigkeiten mit Fähigkeitsstärke skalieren. Überarbeitet: Garen, die Macht von Demacia ;von '''Grouchy Monkey'Überarbeitet: Garen, die Macht von Demacia Demacias liebster Sohn fegt den Staub und die Narben so vieler Schlachten hinweg und betritt das Schlachtfeld mit einer kompletten optischen Aufwertung. Herausgeputzt mit neuer Rüstung und neuen Waffen, die seinem siegreichen Heldenmut geziemen, festigt Garens neues Modell sein Image als vollkommenes Aushängeschild demacianischer Tapferkeit. Zusätzlich zum neuen Modell wurden Garens gesamte Fähigkeiten, Animationen und Effekte aufgewertet. Seine ultimative Fähigkeit „Demacianische Gerechtigkeit“ strahlt vor rechtschaffener Energie und das gewinnendste Wirbeln Valorans wurde in seiner Bewegung verfeinert, sodass Garens typische Techniken so geschliffen wirken wie seine einschüchternden Schulterplatten. Mit aktualisierten Klängen und Sprüchen lässt die Macht von Demacia den Schlachtruf laut und klar ertönen, denn er ist sich vieler zukünftiger Siege sicher. Sämtliche Garen-Skins wurden ebenfalls aktualisiert, mit Ausnahme von Stahllegion-Garen, welcher vom demacianischen Oberkommando als diensttauglich befunden wurde. Also seid nicht überrascht, wenn das nächste Mal, wenn ihr eure Nase zu tief ins hohe Gras steckt, der Typ, der euch dort erwartet, sogar noch hübscher und gefährlicher aussieht als sonst. DEMACIA! center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten Garen regeneriert % seines maximalen Lebens|hp}} in jeder Sekunde, wenn er in den letzten Sekunden keinen Nicht-Vasallen-Schaden erlitten hat. |description2 = Ab Stufe 11: Beharrlichkeit wird nicht mehr abgebrochen, wenn Garen durch Schaden erleidet. }}| }} Garen befreit sich selbst von allen und er erhält |ms}} für ein paar Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Zusätzlich dazu wird Garens nächster in den nächsten Sekunden verursacht |normal}} und das Ziel. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = Entscheidender Schlag . }}| , wobei der Bonusschaden selber dann nicht mit dem kritischen Treffer interagiert. |spellshield = true |additional = * Entscheidender Schlag kann nicht durch verhindert werden, wird aber durch , und verhindert (in allen Fällen wird das Ziel trotzdem verstummt). * Entscheidender Schlag hat keine Ausführzeit und beeinflusst keine von Garens vorherigen Aktionen. * Der Treffereffekt und der Lauftempobonus sind unabhängig voneinander. Wenn der verstärkte Angriff verbraucht wurde, bleibt das Lauftempo trotzdem für die restliche Dauer bestehen. }} }} |description = Garens |armor}} und |mr}} |description2 = Garen reduziert eingehenden Schaden für einige Sekunden um 30 % und er erhält in dieser Zeit 30 % . |leveling2 = }} }}| |true}}. }} }} |description = Garen dreht sich für 3 Sekunden rasend schnell und schwingt dabei sein Schwert um sich herum. In dieser Zeit ist er , verursacht jedoch jede Sekunde |normal}} an Gegnern um ihn herum (um % erhöht gegen und ). |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamtschaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Während er sich dreht ist Garen zudem , aber er bewegt sich 20 % langsamer, wenn er sich durch bewegt. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Erhöhter Gesamtschaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = Richten kann für . |description4 = Nach 1 Sekunden kann Garen diese Fähigkeit reaktivieren, um die Fähigkeit vorzeitig zu beenden. }}| verhindert jedoch eine vorzeitige Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit. * Die Nutzung von , und ist während der Drehungen möglich, um sofort die, nicht im Zusammenhang mit normalen Angriffen stehenden, Effekte zu erhalten. * Garen kann währenddessen auch einsetzen, jedoch wird dadurch Richten abgebrochen. }} }} |description = Garen ruft die Macht von Demacia an, um über den gewählten zu richten. Dadurch verursacht er am Ziel |magisch}}. |leveling = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp)}}}} }}| }} Garen Demacianische Gerechtigkeit alt2.png|2. Demacianische Gerechtigkeit ® Garen Demacianische Gerechtigkeit 2.png|Alte Passive von Demacianische Gerechtigkeit ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** Wird nicht länger mitten im Kampf abgebrochen, wenn sich das Ziel weit weg teleportiert. V10.2: * ** Garens Entscheidender Schlag wird von Champions, die ein besitzen, nicht länger geblockt. V9.24b: * ** ⇒ V9.24: * ** 7 (+ 1 Schwertwirbel pro ) ⇒ 7 (+ 1 Schwertwirbel pro ) ** ⇒ V9.1: * ** Die Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie groß das verbleibende Zeitfenster für den verstärkten Angriff und das Lauftempo der Fähigkeit ist. }}